


Dadchi to the Rescue.

by horseshoeoverlook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Interrupted, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeoverlook/pseuds/horseshoeoverlook
Summary: ch 1. daisuga's intimate night in gets interrupted by hinata & kageyama needing a ride home after they stayed up practicing sets until midnight again---ch 2. daisuga's intimate night continues when daichi gets back after dropping hinata & kageyama off
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Dadchi to the Rescue.

''Is that good, sweetheart?''

Daichi leans back on the couch of their shared student apartment and lets all background noise fade out as he only focuses on the slick noises of Suga lewdly rolling his tongue over the tip of Daichi's cock. He bends his neck down just a little to be able to take in the view of Suga on his knees infront of the couch, so skillfully sucking off Daichi that the captain almost feels like he doesn't deserve it.

''Perfect, babe.. You're a piece of art, you know that..?''

''Oh stop it, or I might just put a ring on your finger..''

''Not if I do it first.''

The two already act like a married couple, and more like the ages of 40 rather than 19, something people frequently point out to them, which the two do not mind one bit.

They share a sickly sweet chuckle together before Suga decides to deepthroat the captain's cock fully, swallowing around it like he's trying to milk Daichi dry. The action squeezes an unexpected, low moan out of the man on the couch with his legs spread as wide as possible. Suga knows what he does best, and he'll be damned if he doesn't flaunt it every chance he gets around his boyfriend. They've both had a long day, going overtime with the team practice and lending out the key to Hinata and Kageyama in return of a promise that they'll properly lock the place up once they're done with their night shift of ''set and toss'' practices. Suga felt that his boyfriend deserved some recognition for the work he does for Karasuno, being the captain and having to take responsibility over some specific childish and unruly members of the team.

Daichi tries to let his mind go blank and just focus on Suga, the silverhaired beauty who's sucking him like his life depends on it, which is working out pretty well. He groans as Suga does that one thing Daichi loves, which includes Suga letting his wet tongue run all the way from the head of Daichi's cock, down to the base, sack, and finally teasing his entrance. Daichi can't help but let his face flame up at the feeling of Suga gently yet skillfully rimming him.

''Oh, fuck.. You know me so well... God, that feels amazing..''

Somehow, the simple action of Daichi cursing is enough to get Suga thoroughly riled up as he feels himself throbbing in the grey sweatpants he's currently got on. The fact that Daichi has to strain himself in order to not curse at school hours and around the team just shows Suga how relaxed he's gotten Daichi now that they're in private.

The silverhaired wraps his hand around the base of Daichi's cock, pumping it slow but firm after lapping up the precum at the tip swiftly, not letting any go to waste.

''Mmhh.. taste so good, captain... You're all dribbling already! But I wanna make this last for you.. Get that cock all nice... and hard.. and-''

**Brrrring..!**

....

**Brrrring..!**

....

_**Hinata Shoyou** \- Call/Dismiss_

Daichi picks up the phone, trying to ignore the fact that his cock is throbbing for attention now that Suga paused his movements for the phone call.

''Yes, hello?''

''Ah! Hey, Daichi..! You're not asleep..!''

The cheer from the redhead's voice is unmatched, as always. Somehow, this time Daichi can sense some kind of... shame along with it, hidden in there. The redhead continues;

''So, uh, Me and Kageyama just got done with the practice and we locked everything up and cleaned up real good like you told us to, but uh.. It got really late and it's super dark now, the moon is out but the light on my bike doesn't work and Tsukishima told us uh-.. scary stories before He and Yamaguchi went home after practice to scare us, and like it totally didn't scare me..! It's just dark and riding my bike home without a light seems kinda dangerous right..?''

''...You want me to come and pick up you and Kageyama from the school and then drive you home?''

''Uh, yes please. That would be very apprieciated...!''

Daichi pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers, takes a deep breath and continues.

''..See you in ten, wait at the parking lot for me.''

''Thank-!''

_Call ended._

Daichi stares silently into the TV infront of him, swiftly checking the time as a bitter expression grows onto him over just the course of a few seconds.

Suga can't help but chuckle as he gives the darkhaired's cock one last tug before standing up and leaning in for a sweet kiss.

''Well, go get em' Dadchi, I'll be right here for you when you get back..!''

''Yeah, yeah.. I'll make it quick, promise''

The two exchange yet another loving kiss before Daichi gets a jacket and shoes on before he's on his way.


End file.
